


My friend's little sister can't be this cute

by TheMadKillerPlum



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKillerPlum/pseuds/TheMadKillerPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an AU prompt for a hot older sister (which I obviously changed to a hot/cute younger sister) that the friend (Weiss) falls for. I haven't put this as underage because there is nothing serious and if there was by then they'd be of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let me introduce you

Weiss finally made it to the cafeteria and sat down to eat, “Wow, Weiss,” Yang, sitting across from her, started “If you didn't want to sit with us that badly you could have just said.” She teased. Too busy with trying to eat while she still could Weiss wolfed down her lunch, only slowing down every now and then so as not to choke. She took a deep breath and, as she let it out, found herself lying with her head against the table.

“Why do keep being kept behind anyway?” Blake chimed in, speaking from behind the novel she read, curious “Aren't you top of the class?”

“Don't tell me _you're_ teaching _them?_ ” Yang joked again.

“I've just been finding it harder lately.” She explained “I've been dealing with family stuff all week, I've hardly any time to study and even then it's noisy.” Weiss paused for a moment, out of respect Blake and Yang waited for her to continue “I'm still doing well enough to pass, the teachers are just worried. Though I can't say I hate the fact they are going out of their way to help me.”

“Man that's rough.” Yang said caringly if rather bluntly, rubbing the back of her neck to ease the tension she felt.

Blake put her book down, marking her page to return to it later, “I'm sorry I brought that up... but you still need to study; can't you do it here?”

“I would love to, but my family would ask why I was staying late. If they hear I'm not doing well and need to study...” She stopped, leaving their reaction to the group's imaginations.

“What if you visited a friends place?” Yang suggested. Weiss – ready to shoot down her idea – ran the idea through her head, concluding that Yang's plan might actually work. “In fact... I could maybe use a little bit of help studying myself?” She alluded, showing at least part of her true intentions.

Sighing, Weiss accepted the offer “I'm sure my parents will be fine with me being late for social interactions. I assume we will actually be studying, and not 'goofing off'.” Weiss saying those last two words sent Yang into a giggle fit, met with a light chuckle from Blake as well. They calmed down and Weiss got over how funny they found it – or rather how annoyed she was by that fact – no more than a minute before the bell rang. Saying goodbye to one another they packed up and went to their classes.

Yang walked out to the school gates looking up from her phone to see Weiss waiting for her “You ready to head off then?” she asked.

“Of course I am.” Weiss replied, kicking off from the wall she leant against.

“Cool, I just checked to make it was okay, I knew it would be but better safe than sorry you know?” she said once more checking her phone to see the texts she'd received.

They walked for a little while, before something dawned on Weiss. Blake and Yang had been to hers for study sessions or gatherings (when her parents allowed her to bring guests) but she'd never been to Yang's house; or Blake's for that matter. But as they came to the end of the walk, they found themselves in front of building just outside of suburbia. The house's old feeling was counterpointed by it's new, almost modern look; most likely renovated as far as Weiss could tell. Where gardens were concerned they didn't have much to speak of, but still well kept and inviting. Quiet sounds of cars on a distant road could be heard as Yang lead the way up the few steps to the house. “We have the place to ourselves for a bit, so get all that shouting out of your system while you can.” she joshed.

“I thought you said your parents were rarely in?” Weiss questioned, hanging her jacket on the finial of the stairs. “Why only for 'a bit'?”

Yang looked at her with a quirked eyebrow “You do remember that I have a younger sister right? She's bringing a friend over again today.” she turned back around and headed up the stairs. Weiss soon followed. Whilst ascending the stairs Weiss tried to recall when she may have mentioned her sister. Yang stopped in the middle of the hallway. At this Weiss decided she could not at all remember any mentioning of her. “And this, is my room.” Weiss stepped in, expecting the room to be dirty and her having to clean the place before sitting down to study. She was happily surprised. Everything was still a little hectic and strewn about, but one could see there was likely a method to the madness in this room. The smell was that of an air freshener but without the undertone of it needing to be there from the room's own smell.

“I hope you won't think me rude to say I was expecting this place to be-” Weiss was cut off.

“A pig sty?” Yang suggested.

“...something along those lines.” She agreed.

“Yeah, it can get bad in here sometimes,” she admitted, “But even I find it hard to work with a complete mess of a room.” Yang cleared some room off of a little table that lived next to her bed, moving it to the middle of the room. She sat down at the recently moved table “Sit down and we'll start.” Weiss looked shocked that Yang was being so proactive. As Weiss sat down Yang chimed in “Well, maybe not straight way exactly.” She looked at her now telling the truth and accepted it half-heartedly, not really surprised by this revelation.

They were under way with studying, Yang eventually giving in to the bickering of Weiss to 'actually learn something'. A few minutes passed before Ruby and her friend Penny arrived shouting up to say that they'd arrived. Yang looked up from her work “You wanna take a break and go say hi to them?”

Weiss sighed “I guess we have been working pretty well. Okay then, sure. Why not.” They got up leaving their books open on the same pages to return to later.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Weiss found herself being introduced “Weiss, this is Penny.”

“Hello Penny.”

“And this is Ruby.”

“H-” _Oh my._ She cleared her throat “Hello Ruby.” After introductions Yang started talking to them, asking them about their day and what they learned. This left Weiss to her and her thoughts, _Is that her sister's friend? Penny is a cute sister and all but wow, Ruby is... is-_

Yang broke her out of her train of thought, “Did you wanna head back up now or do you wanna stay do with these little rascals for a bit?” Finishing the sentence by rustling their hair.

“I, uh,” _Screw it I can catch up with studying later, her friend's only round for today._ “I don't see why we can't spend a little bit of time with them.” The two of them produced smiles and cheered slightly leading them into the sitting room to watch TV and chat.

A few programs down and small talk to boot: Weiss became thirsty “Hey, Yang, do you mind if I have something to drink?”

“Not at all,” she said standing up “Anything in particular?”

Unable to imgine what they might have in this house, she joined her in standing “I'll come and have a look.” And they went into the kitchen. The kitchen was fairly spick and span Weiss noticed, choosing to drink water. She would have chosen something else if it weren't for the fact she had never heard of anything Yang offered as a drink. “So your sister's friend? Is really cute.” Weiss gathered her courage and admitted to it.

“Wow, really? I wouldn't have thought she was your type. Also don't feel too weird about the age thing, they're only a year or two younger.”

Weiss took a slight sigh of relief, “I'm glad there's not too big an age difference.”

“Still though, nothing against her, you're into Penny?”

Weiss chuckled “No, I said your sister's fr-” _Wait. Oh shit._ She looked at Yang to see a mixture of anger and a decent attempt to calm down.

Yang took her away from the kitchen doorway, and as such further from the sitting room, before whispering “You have a thing for my sister?!” Weiss desperately tried to find the words but simply produced noises while bright red. After a few moments of breathing properly, Yang calmed down. She took the pressure off of Weiss somewhat, “I guess it's fine, but just... If you do anything to her.”

Weiss nodded, “I understand, I understand completely.” Yang backed up a little, offering her glass of water back to her “Thanks,” she took a sip “I'm sorry, I didn't know that was your sister. I would have tried to explain a little better or-”

“Really it's okay,” Yang interjected “I'm pretty protective since our parents are away so much. A lot of the time it's up to me.” She stopped, sighing “If you like her then it's up to you and Ruby to make it work. Assuming she's not out of your league that is.” Yang toyed. As much as Weiss was irked by her comment she let it slide; glad that it had been worked out between them. “Come on let's go back in and finish watching the show.”

“And then we'll go and study some more.” Weiss reminded her.

“Only if you don't get distracted by my sister.” Yang taunted.

“I'm never going to here the end of this am I?"

“Nope.”


	2. Get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer's over and everyone's going back to school. What will this year have in store?

 Getting ready for school could sometimes be a chore. Choosing what to wear, putting on make-up each and everyday. Today Weiss didn't mind taking the time choose her outfit though, nor apply her cosmetics. No, today if anything she would take more time making sure everything was perfect. This perfection was only challenged by the time as Weiss realised if she took too much longer she would start running late. She walked at a quick pace outside her room and down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab something to eat, _I could hardly be perfect if I was starved._ Being her justification.

Ten minutes later and her dad coughed, making Weiss ridged as a soldier at attention. Leaving her plate at the counter, she left the kitchen and travelled in direction of her dad's car, outside. They departed within a few moments and she was left to day dream about Ruby's first day at Weiss' school.

The sweltering heat of midsummer beat down on Yang and she lay soaking in the rays. Weiss, beside her, opted out of joining her – sporting a parasol instead. “Oh!” Yang sat up, taking her shades off to look at Weiss properly. “Did I tell you the good news?”

Weiss turned her head slightly “No? Go on.”

“Ruby got into her first choice school!” Yang smiled still pleased by this fact.

“Oh? That is good news, where is it that she's going then?” She asked now looking at Yang face to face.

Yang's smile turned into a devilish smirk “She's going to attending our school of course.” Weiss' heart rate went up. “Dad and I agreed it would make sense for me to still be able to keep a eye on her every now and then.” She leaned in towards Weiss “Isn't this great? You'll get to see her almost everyday.” By this point Weiss could convince most that she was sunburnt, crimson spreading across her face. Entering a laughing fit Yang commented on her new look “I know it's summer but you really need to cool off.”

“Shut up! You were so much worse when you told me about your crush on-”

“Don't.” Yang interrupted “You.” She was uncomfortably close to Weiss “Dare.” Scared to speak up, she nodded in response. “Though I will admit: I really was worse, you've got me there.”

Silence from the car journey was broken as Weiss got out, sparing her father a plain goodbye. _I wonder if I'll get to see Ruby at lunch? You can make it till then Weiss._ Psyching herself up to get through the day without getting too embarrassed, or breaking down from wanting to see Ruby at school too badly.

She managed to catch up to Blake, seeing her bow from behind her. “So I hear that someone's crush may or may not be attending here starting today?” Blake mentioned.

Weiss desperately tried to shush her “Not so loud!” she calmed herself “But yes, she is supposed to be here today.”

“Oh look there she is.” Blake said, not particularly to Weiss; who turned with a risk of whiplash. “Oh no, my mistake. Someone else.” A smirk creeping onto her face. Weiss' scowls usually struck a sense of impending doom. This particular scowl, combined with a bright red face, did not quite have the same effect.

Weiss managed to make it through the day, her usual scowl of a resting face helped to maintain the appearance of not being excited. Once lunchtime came around however, the idea of meeting Ruby – at school no less – made it harder to keep down her true feelings. She entered the cafeteria going through the the normal routine. _That looks disgusting. That... also looks disgusting. I guess I could eat that._ Ending up with a plate of 'tolerable' food, she went to Yang and Blake. Just Yang and Blake. A confused look on her face as she sat down caused Yang to speak up “What's wrong Weiss? You looked... puzzled, I guess?”

Without trying to sound too desperate, she asked “Is Ruby not joining us?” Making as much of an effort to be nonchalant.

“Pffft!” Was all that left Yang's mouth to begin with, “She's got her own friends, you know? I'm sure she'll say hi at some point.” She was about to counter Yang's words before she noticed the look of knowing why she really wanted Ruby here. Not only that it was a joint look, Blake expressing the same embarrassment inducing stare. _This is it, this is school life with Ruby Rose. No different except for feeling worse._

“You know,” Blake began, getting Weiss' attention “You could always just go to Yang's place to see her still... right?” She had a point, it wasn't as if this was the only way to see her.

However there was a reason to feel sad all the same, though she felt unsure to reveal it “It's just that...” she paused, getting the two sitting across from her to look at her for a moment. “I want to talk to her in a natural environment. Not when she's home and has to feel a sense of being kind, because I'm a guest or anything like that.” Blake let out a small 'aww' and Yang took her into a somewhat forceful hug.

Releasing her grip slightly she spoke “If you weren't my friend I swear I'd keep such an eye on you, falling so hard for her.” Try as Weiss may to break free or protest she instead became redder by the second both from her own words, as well as the tight grip of Yang.

A fairly uneventful lunch later and it was nearly time for class. But not before a very welcome visitor. “Yang!” Though it wasn't her name Weiss was the first to look. She knew who the voice belonged to. “There you are, I meant to come say hi to you guys earlier.”

“I'm sure we're just too cool for you and you felt intimidated, it's alright to admit it, sis.” The two hugged before nudging one another playfully before Ruby turned to see two fairly familiar faces.

“You're... Blake, right?”

“I'm glad you remembered my name, it's been a while since I've been round.” Blake admitted.

“Yeah, you should totally come round again sometime. And let's see you're...” She paused leaving Weiss on edge, “Weess, right?” Her heart sank, sure she hadn't tried to get all that close to her; she was taking it slow. She wanted to run away and just pretend this never happened. “I'm just kidding! It really is good to see you too Weiss!” She took Weiss into a hug similar to earlier, “You've gotta come round again some time as well.” She let go and as she did, Weiss seemingly agreed before Ruby continued.

Her heart may have sunk from “Weess” But that hug, the same hug she'd only received once before from the same person. The same hug that made her decide she could wait to clean the clothes she wore that day, just a little longer. The hug that she went to bed dreaming about, hoping to ever feel again, to even aspire to feel a better hug from that same person. That hug sent her from almost the worst feeling she'd felt – physical pain included – to the best feeling imaginable, if only to be tied with the first hug.

“Speaking of meeting up again, there's a freshman get-together, but there are some sophomores too, the main rule is no seniors. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come along?” Yang coughed in her direction, Ruby sighed “As well as if I could go...”

She rustled her hair, “Of course you can, but learn to ask first. Blake you're down for pretty much anything right?”

“So long as I'm allowed to sit out if I want, I'm perfectly happy to attend.” Blake clarified

“What about you, Weiss.” Yang asked.

As much as she should say no and study, she felt like this was a sign; she never went to the freshman party last year but most people got closer over the duration of it, some even got together and still are. _Don't get so far ahead of yourself Weiss._ She bit her lip and answered with a question “What time does it start?”

Yang and Weiss were doing practical work in science, a nice change from writing as far as most of the class was concerned. It was just some mixing of chemicals and recording the data but it was a nice ease back into the school year. They were waiting for the most recent reaction to occur when Yang brought up the party after school “It's hardly a party, Ruby even called it a get-together.” Was Weiss' reply.

“...You never did go to last year's did you?” Weiss looked at her, questioning what she meant by that, “Sure it's not a bunch of drinking and 'full-on partying', but it's still a party. I know you're gonna want to spend time with Ruby,” she winked, “But really, keep an eye out. Even sophomores can be giant jerks.”

Weiss took all of this in and made a promise to Yang and herself to try to keep Ruby safe. “Hey, you're saying I'm...” she came down to a whisper, “That's I'm going to stick with Ruby, but aren't you going to hang around Blake all n-” Whisper or not Yang evidently did not appreciate her saying that out loud.

The thump to the shoulder was quick and probably wasn't enough to cause a bruise... maybe. But that didn't stop the fact that it hurt, “I'm sorry I just...” Yang breathed in and out to calm herself “You know I don't like even the slight possibility of people finding out.”

“Then stop saying it about me.” Weiss retorted

Yang tried to think of a come back but had nothing, “Shut up.”

The day ended and they all went their separate ways, the exception being Ruby and Yang. Almost all left for the place they called home. But some of them were only staying there to get ready, because tonight was the freshman party.


End file.
